Consumers of laundry detergents enjoy having the ability to customize the technologies they use in caring for their clothes and household fabrics. This is evidenced by the vast number of choices of cycles and variations to choose from in modern washing machines, the variety of pretreatment and wash additives available in the market, and the variety of laundry treatment compositions to choose from in the market.
Many consumers have a particular affinity for wearing garments that have a soft feel and pleasant scent. Liquid fabric enhancers are commonly employed by consumers to obtain garments having a soft feel and pleasant scent. Since many fabric conditioning agents are hydrophobic, it can be difficult to provide aqueous liquid products that include such hydrophobic fabric conditioning agents. Further, many perfume raw materials have a hydrophobe in their molecular structure. Thus, products that combine hydrophobic fabric conditioning agents and perfume raw materials having a hydrophobe in their molecular structure can be difficult to provide to consumers.
Furthermore, some consumers do not integrate liquid fabric enhancers into their routine for doing laundry because an extra step that requires care is required. The consumer must carefully pour the liquid fabric enhancer into the fabric softener dispenser of the washing machine. Many consumers would prefer a more carefree approach to achieving the benefit of additional softness and enhanced scent.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for a product that combines hydrophobic fabric conditioning agents and perfume that is convenient to use.